In love with a ghost
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: "En una casa muy vieja dicen que vive un fantasma. Era el amor de mi vida, y la muerte se lo llevo" (Billy/Spencer) Yaoi. Ectofeature. Sonfic.
**¡Hola!**

 **Este es mi primer trabajo del fandom.**

 **Un Ectofeature que se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción "Enamorado de un fantasma", de Liberación.**

 **Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

 **— IN LOVE WITH A GHOST —**

* * *

 _En una casa muy vieja_

 _dicen que vive un fantasma._

 _Era el amor de mi vida,_

 _y la muerte se lo llevo_

 _._

La mansión de Billy Joe Cobra. Aquí es donde vivo desde adolescente. Han pasado muchos años ya, y aún sigo sin considerarla mía, si no suya. Aunque él siempre le diga "nuestra".

.

 _Vivo solo en esa casa_

 _y mis amigos la quieren quemar,_

 _por que me dicen que si vivo ahí_

 _el recuerdo de él me va a matar_

 _._

Recuerdo:

Cuando era un joven de tan solo 14, fan de los zombies. El cual, secretamente, le juró amor eterno al primo de su madre, ese súper cantante, que apenas y se acordaba de la existencia de su familia, tan fuera de su alcance.

Cuando él murió, y como la noticia me destrozó.

Como mis padres me arrastraron a vivir a su mansión, pues así lo dictaba su testamento. Y yo solo acepté la mudanza porque ese había sido su último deseo.

Encontré su collar tirado en el suelo de _nuestra_ habitación.

Mi vida, tras caer en el abismo, se volvió de color rosa cuando mis ojos se toparon con su fantasma. Y se volvió mi mejor amigo. Invisible, inseparable.

Oh, todas las aventuras que vivimos, como los adolescentes alocados que éramos (Yo en cuerpo y mente, él únicamente en mente). En las que reímos, lloramos, pasábamos buenos ratos, nos metíamos en líos y yo terminaba castigado. Pero aún así él no me dejaba.

El amor de mi vida, quién ni siquiera en la muerte me dejaba.

Me hacía sentir el chico más especial de la Tierra por ello (¿o solo se me había contagiado su narcisismo?)

Mis amigos... Ellos eran los únicos aparte de mí que también podían ver a Billy. Participaban en nuestras locuras. Y sabían de mi amor incondicional por él. Por mi primo lejano, por un fantasma.

¿Amigos? ¿Realmente los debo seguir llamando así? Ellos fueron los primeros en insistirme que me mudará. Que esa mansión era demasiado para una sola persona. Que me acabaría volviendo loco de la soledad. ¿Y saben qué? ¡Que tanto mejor para mi! Pues como director de películas de terror, la locura solo puede hacerme mejor en mi trabajo. Además, no estoy solo. Billy continúa conmigo. No de la misma forma, pero en la mansión Cobra continúa.

.

 _En el jardin veo su cara,_

 _entro a la casa oigo su voz,_

 _miro su fotografia_

 _y mi corazon se parte en dos_

 _._

Sí, los años pasarón. Las locuras adolescentes se quedaron en el recuerdo al volverse demasiado infantiles para mi. A mis padres se los llevó el viento. Jamás vi a sus fantasmas en la mansión, cosa que me entristece realmente.

Mi hermana menor se mudó al casarse. Ella y su marido me dieron un hermoso sobrino de cabello negro azulado, bastante traste y escurridizo.

Cada vez que veo al pequeño, no puedo evitar fantasear, estando seguro de que Billy y yo podríamos haber tenido un hijo como él. Solo podríamos...

Cada noche salgo al jardín, y me siento en la fuente que tiene como adorno la estatua de mi amado Billy. Siendo plenamente consciente que esa es la única forma de invocarle.

Pues el tiempo pasa, también para el espíritu de Billy Joe, y no podrá quedarse para siempre. Ambos sabemos, su conexión con el mundo de los vivos se deteriora, y eso me está llevando a la tumba.

Si hay algo que los cineastas de terror sabemos reconocer rápidamente es la muerte. Incluso en alguien que ya ha muerto.

En toda mi vida me he vuelto inmune a muchas cosas: A los zombies, a los tiburones, los monstruos, los asesinos, las fans acosadoras (uggghhh, fans acosadoras. Ellas sí que dan terror)... Nada, repito, nada es tan horrible como ver como la existencia de tu amor se escurre como agua en tus manos.

Cuando me levanté de la fuente y entre al enorme salón, le vi.

Más triste de lo normal, más transparente de lo normal. Agarre el collar que me unía a él, todavía rodeando mi cuello, con fuerza.

Lo súpe. Y me invadió la sensación de perdida y extremo dolor que sentí al ver un "R.I.P Billy Joe Cobra" en los titulares del periódico una vez, cuando tenía 14 años.

Ese momento era El momento. Se marchaba...

"Lamento mucho, demasiado, no haberte dicho esto antes, bro... Pero siempre has sido la única persona a la que he amado y adorado más que a mí mismo. Mucho más"

... y yo no iba dejar que se fuera solo.

.

 _Enamorado de un fantasma,_

 _que noche tras noche veo pasar,_

 _y que me dice que en el cielo_

 _por siempre me esperará_

 _._

«MUERE EL CINEASTA SPENCER WRITH

El famoso director que causa sensación gracias a la moderna saga de muertos vivientes, Zombie Survivor, que desde hace años bate los records #1 en taquilla, familia indirecta del difunto cantante Joe Cobra, fue hayado muerto el día de hoy, en su mansión de Hollywood, por su asistenta. La cual responde a las iniciales M. K. La autopista ha revelado que Writh, a pesar de la buena salud que mostraba a sus 34 años de edad, murió de manera natural. Al parecer, tras un paro cardíaco fulminante que sufrió después de que su corazón comenzase a bombear de forma anormal. Según los análisis, se ha descubierto que Writh, a pesar de la opinión pública, no era adicto al tabaco, la bebida, o las drogas. Por lo cuál, se desconoce la causa del paro fulminante en cuestión. Los forenses continúan investigando...»

.

 _En el cielo por siempre_

 _me esperará_

* * *

 **Sip, lo se, no es muy bueno comparado con otros Ectofeature. Pero es mi pequeño bebé y lo publico :v**

 **Puede que vuelva a meter el h** **ocico en el fandom alguna vez, y no solo para leer XD**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
